Aliens!
by wild-springflower
Summary: Funny one-shot about the Marauders. Set in the US. school project, authored by xmariecullenx and MoonyakaRemus.


**Dont own HP**

_Written as a school project by xmariecullenx and MoonyakaRemus _

BAM!

"What was that?" Remus asked, looking up calmly from his book.

"I don't know and I don't care! What do I look like to you, some sort of physic?" Sirius asked, jumping up and down on his bed.

"Let's go check it out!" James lept up from the bed, tossing the little golden ball he'd been catching onto his pillow.

The three boys ventured outside to see a shocking sight. There, hovering above the statue of Liberty was a UFO! Sirius starred in awe, James let his mouth hang open in surprise. Remus however just looked extremely puzzled. BAM! Another explosion sounded this time sending Lady Liberty's head spiraling to the ground. Her head was soon replaced by a very ugly brownish-colored head, that was obviously alien.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Remus stated.

Suddenly there was a screeching noise, and the space ships door fell open. Two aliens stepped out of the ship. The taller of the two aliens cleared his throat and began to speak, he had some sort of microphone so everyone could hear him.

"Earthlings! I have come…"

"ALIENS!" The cry came from a man named Jorriah. He was running around in circles repeatedly yelling 'aliens!'. Then he ran into a telephone pole, and fell unconscious. The alien cleared his throat once again and began his speech. Yet, once again Jorriah interrupted him. "ALIENS!"

"Would someone shut him up?" The alien asked. A pink beam shot from his ship and vaporized Jorriah in mid-scream.

"As I was saying Earthlings, I have come to take over. Any opposers will be killed quickly and painfully. Thank you and have a nice day!" The two aliens retreated into the space ship.

As the three friends stood watching the mass panic erupting throughout the city, a man by the name of Steve ran out in front of the aliens, his arms wide, fingers spread in the peace symbol, and foam falling from his mouth.

"ALIENS!" He yelled.

"Uh, Steve, I dont think that's a very good idea." Remus warned, but Steve ignored him.

"I've studied alien language. My name is Coo-Kum-Chow! Earth comes in peace!" He shouted. The whole city became silent. One of the aliens drew a glowing green thing from his belt, he held it up, and six loud shots rang throughout the city. Steve dropped dead, on national television, for the whole world to see.

"We've got to do something!" Remus shouted, fighting the hoards of terrified people.

"Yeah, but what?" James and Remus turned to Sirius for support who was calmly eating sugar from a little white pack.

"What?" He asked noticing his friends starring.

"Sugar?" Remus looked Sirius in the eyes. "Honestly, sugar?" Obviously he was trying very hard to stay calm, and keep the anger bubbling inside of himself under control. A bit of Sirius's sugar spilled on the pavement, just as an alien stepped forward to attack. He slipped on the little beads and started to melt. The three friends watched in awe as the last of the gross brownish creature disappeared.

"Well. That was… strange." Remus stated in that same formal tone.

They sat in silence for a moment when all of a sudden James exclaimed "I know how to kill them!" startling his other two friends.

"Sirius, where did you get that sugar?" Sirius didn't answer. Remus looked sternly at his friend.

"Sirius, where did you get the sugar? We dont exactly have all day!" Sirius sighed.

"I carry random sugar around, I mean who doesn't these days?" James and Remus blinked, then sighed.

"Typical, now how did that happen?" Remus asked, indicating the place where the alien had been not moments ago.

"Like this." Sirius walked up to another alien and dumped a little sugar on it. With a shriek the alien melted just like the other.

"I wondered if sugar _water _would work?" Remus and James pondered over the idea.

"Only one way to find out." Sirius shrugged walked up to another alien and dumped some sugar on it. Just before it began to melt Sirius spat on top of the sugar and watched the alien intently. The alien screech in pain then expanded to an amazing length, and blew into little beefy brown bits.

"EWWW!" James yelled, "I had my mouth open!"

Then Sirius who was covered in a bunch of alien guts stated calmly "It works."

The three boys gathered all the sugar they could and dumped it on all the aliens, occasionally spitting on them and watching in awe as they burst into little pieces.

"Well, we did it." Remus said, dropping his extra sugar onto the floor of the alien craft.

"Yeah, I want a shower, and a toothbrush." James dumped his sugar onto the floor too.

"That was awesome!" Sirius was the only one excited, and as he dumped out his sugar the other two left, deep in conversation. Sirius stated to follow when he changed his mind. He turned around and spat on the pile of sugar, then ran to catch up the his friends.

As they walked away, they heard another huge explosion.

"What was that?" Remus asked. The three friends turned around and saw the smoldering remains of the UFO.

"Just walk away." Sirius said. They all turned and walked briskly down the street and around the corner.

_Epilogue:_

The next day, Lady Liberty's head was reattached and the news announced that the 'UFO' sighting was all a hoax.

**so, yeah. we wrote that as a school SS project. btw, this is xmariecullenx; i hacked into Moony's account! haha.**

**anyways, like it, review it. **

**dont like, it... REVIEW ANYWAY AND TELL US HOW HORRIBLE IT IS!! haha.**

**:D**

**Frankie and Julia**


End file.
